Embodiments of the present invention pertain to the art of power generation devices, and in particular, to brushless starter generators.
Certain power generation applications, such as aerospace power generation applications, require that highly regulated electrical power be delivered from a power generation system having a rotor that rotates over a wide range of speeds to a wide range of loads. Wound field synchronous generators may be used to generate power and receive rotational power from either a high-pressure or high-speed spool of a gas turbine engine. However, in such cases, a reduction gearbox is required between the spool of the gas turbine engine and the generator.
Permanent magnet starter-generators may also be used to generate power, and can be directly connected to high-pressure or high-speed engine spools. However, conventional high-pressure connected and high-speed connected permanent magnet starter-generators are unable to effectively regulate the induced electromagnetic fields (EMF) and output voltages of the starter-generator.